callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pit
The Pit is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to clear all enemy targets, while avoiding all civilians, and get to the end while being timed. The Infinity Ward best time for The Pit is 22.6 seconds. The Pit is based on the course featured in the first mission of the campaign, "S.S.D.D.". Overview The Pit takes place in a training area with both stationary and moving enemy and civilian targets popping up. The player begins the level with an M4A1 Carbine and a USP .45 (but can change weapons on the table at the beginning of the mission), and is tasked with charging through the level as fast as possible. There are 24 enemy targets to take out and 5 civilian targets to avoid. Simply hitting all enemy targets and getting to the end of the level will award the player with one star, regardless of how long it took them. Completing these objectives in 45 seconds and 35 seconds will reward the player with two stars and three stars respectively. If a civilian is hit, it will be impossible to obtain three stars. Walkthrough You technically don't need to change your weapons. Simply use the initial SCAR-H and tap (one or two shots) for each target. You and your partner should divide the targets and approach the course left and right (line abreast). Remember to use COD's "aim snap" feature. It makes running this course quickly much, much easier (and mandatory for three stars). As for the targets outside the house, one player should try for the two rooftop targets while the other (on the right usually) can handle the ones in the windows and doors. You should run out of SCAR-H bullets by the time you clear the rooftop's targets. Attack the final two waves on the ground with the USP .45 once your SCAR-H is dry and sprint to the exit. You don't need the 22 seconds from Infinity Ward -- just the under 35 seconds for your stars. Note that the Desert Eagle, the USP.45, and the assault rifles will penetrate multiple targets. If you line up two terrorist targets, you can kill both with one shot and move on. Weapon Loadout Gallery MW2 The Pit1.jpg MW2 The Pit2.jpg MW2 The Pit3.jpg Trivia *Infinity Ward previously mentioned that one star would be awarded for completing a Special Ops mission on Regular, two stars for completing it on Hardened, and three stars for completing it on Veteran; however, this is untrue for this level, as there are no difficulty options available for it. Instead, the player's speed is the primary factor for the number of stars the player earns, with the Three-star award also requiring no civilian hits. *The player will not receive the Pit Boss achievement/trophy if they complete this mission in under 30 seconds, it must be done in the campaign. *If the player hipfires, Cpl. Dunn will yell "Stop firing from the hip! Aim down the sight," like in the campaign mission. Cpl. Dunn will also yell "Switching to your other weapon is faster than reloading!" if the player reloads during the run. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Stay Sharp and Charges Set are a pair of similar Special Ops obstacle courses. *The sign used to mark the pit is present in Stay Sharp and Charges Set, but the word "Gauntlet" replaces "Pit". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels